


the one that got away

by CassandraStarflower



Series: the Seven One-Shots [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hazel is sad, I wrote this years ago, and old, incredibly short my god, its bad, sorry - Freeform, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: This is a sad Hazel/Sammy one-shot. Try listening to Katy Perry’s song The One That Got Away while reading this. Takes place during HoH.





	the one that got away

**Author's Note:**

> I feel lazy so the summary is not a real summary.

Hazel huddled on her bed on the Argo II, gazing at a photo in her hands.

_ I miss you Sammy. _

She felt tears tracing their way down her cheeks as the ship jerked to the left.

She impatiently swiped a tear away as it dripped toward the picture.

_ Why did things have to change? _


End file.
